What love could be - Part 2
by NolanMilesHeart
Summary: YOU MUST READ MY FIRST BOOK! What love could be, BEFORE YOU CAN READ THIS ONE! IT IS RATED 'M' FOR BOY X BOY SEXUAL CONTENT. ALSO VERY STRONG LANGUAGE. Enjoy c:
1. Chapter 1: My new Adventure

=========================== Remember to read the first book.  
If you dont you will die. C:  
===========================

-Marshall Lees POV-

I stared at Finn's paper he wrote me before he left.

Little drops of liquid, hit the paper, that where puring from my demon eyes. Droplets of blood.

"I will find the adventure Finn.."

I floated twards the candy kingdom and,  
I saw Bubblegum's tower.  
Looking up I saw a young, very.. cute 18 year old boy looking off the edge of the balcony.

He was watching over the candy people as,  
a Prince should.

"Guess I should.. just float up there.."

I floated up and when he saw me, He jumped with fright?

"YOUR A VAMPIRE! STAY BACK GUARD-"

Right before he could call the Banana Guards,  
I put my hand over his mouth.

"BUBBA DONT SCREAM! DONT YOU REMEMBER ME?!"

He shook his head more scared than Finn, when he had his nightmare.

Hmm.. Oh yea, its a diffrent soul.. the soul of my first love.. so its a diffrent memmory.  
I need to introduce myself again I guess.

"Ok look. I will take my hand off your mouth if,  
YOU PROMISE NOT TO SCREAM!"

He shook his head up and down. I realesed the grip of my hand off his mouth.

"Wh-why are y-you here?"

"Why are you still shaking?"

"Your hand was.. c-cold!"

"Oh yea.. Sorry bro..-"

I helped him up off the ground.

"I am a vampire.. no blood so.. yea.  
Anyways.. I am Marshall Lee. The Vampire King."

"Oh.. you are a royal too I see..  
Well im Prince B. Gumball."

"Yea I know."

"Wait.. How do you know?"

SON OF A BITCH!

"Oh.. uh.. well you see.. I asked who your leader was from one of the candy people.. and they said your full name."

"Hmm. Well ok! Welcome to my castle!  
Would you like some nice hot tea? I was just going to grab it before you jumped out infront of me!"

"Oh yea.. sure."

=============================== Narrorator: Marshall Lee and, Prince Bubba got off to a very.. not so, great of a start. However the became amazing friends. Friends that no one would think would be between a High Class Royal and a Vampire.

About 1 year later on Prince Gumball's birthday The crowds where massive at Prince Gumball's Birth day Party! They had a big celebration, with tons of food, dancing and more!

Prince Gumball had lots of fun but, was waiting to have more fun later! He got to hang out with his best friend non other than the vampire King!  
================================

-Marshall Lees POV-

I sat in a dark cornor where no one could see me.

The party lasted about 5 hours and, I saw everyone begin to leave as the Prince said Farewell to everyone.

Peppermint maid, then walked outside to go home.

"Goodbye Prince! I will see you tommorow! Sleep good!"

Ugh. What a annoying voice.

Prince gumball walked up the stairs, I went invisable and floated behind him and when he got to the door.  
He began to open it and I stuck my hand out to slam the door back in place and looked at him in the face.

I got closer and stared him down in the eye.

"Happy birthday Bubba."

"Haha, thanks Marshall!"

I picked him up off the ground weding style and floated outside through his balcony window and said..

"So its your birthday, where do you wanna go?"

"Wait we are going somewhere?"

"Yeup."

"I want to go somewhere you havnt taken me before..  
YOUR HOUSE!"

=========================== First chapter guys! I hope you like it!  
Please like the facebook page for it, and LEAVE A REVIEW DD: This is a new book so follow it. Plus guys this chapter took a lot of thinking. I wanted it to be very.. toying. XD You guys thought they was going to kiss huh? Well down boys n girls, dont get your underpants in a wad because there are PLENTY more chapters to come! ~NolanMilesHeart =========================== 


	2. Chapter 2: Lil Alex

======================== ok guys so this chapter is going to be a bit longer :3 for meh fans! So please review follow and fav this book!  
ooOOoOOOoooOOooO ========================

-Marshall Lees POV-  
He wants to go to my house? Wh-why?  
Its boring as glob there!

"Heh.. ok! For my bubba."

"YAY! I have never been to your house!"

"Over excited much Mr. YAY?"

"Shut up Marshall."

"Awwwwwies.. Fuck you too bubba!"

Hehe. Cute.

Well we floated for 30 minutes now in the sky.. me and bubba talked for a long long time.

We floated right infront of the moon and,  
he started yawing and lil pink bags where right below his eyes..

"You tired?"

"Yea... *YAWN* Just a little though.."

"Well you can sleep at my house if you want?"

"*Yawn* S-sure.."

We kept on flying and got to my house.

I layed him on the sofa while he was fast asleep.

He had a petty big night, from the birthday party and the hour flying in my arms back to my house.  
He deserves some rest.

I guess I will take a bath and go to bed.  
I will sleep in the living room with him so he doesnt gets startled when he wakes up at 5 AM!

I love him but, if he wakes me up at 5 GLOBBING AM! I SWEAR! I wont hurt him but I will..  
go kill.. idk stanly the watermellon.

oooOOOoOoOoooOOoooOo

*YYAAAWWNN*

What time is it.. 8 AM.. he isnt awake yet?  
Nice. Guess ill get up and, clean up a bit.

The minute I walk through the hall and in the kitchen I see prince gumball standing there in nothing..  
and I mean NOTHING but his underwear.

I swear to glob if I had blood in my body I would be pinker than him!

"Uh... b-bubba.."

"M-Marshall? Uhmm.."

"It.. its ok.. im cool with that.. im in my underwear too, so your cool man."

Oh shit im in my underwear X_X

"Uh.. anyways.. I made pancakes?"

"Really? I fucking LOVE pancakes!"

"Well great! There is something else I love more than pancakes but, this will have to do!"

I stuffed a fork full of pancakes in my mouth..  
there DELICIOUS!

"OH MY GLOB THESE ARE SO GOOD BUBBA!"

"I got the recipe from the, breakfast kingdom!"

"They sure know how to cook!"

After we ate breakfast I picked up the plates and floated over to the sink, to clean them off and bubba sat there and closed his eyes and leaned back.

While his eyes where closed I took glimpses of his..  
his.. sweet glob..

"Marshall what are you looking at?"

"Huh... what?! Oh! I was looking at the uh..  
the table! Yea! I need tablewax! I will get that next time I go to choose gooses!"

Wew... that was close.

After I cleaned up we sat in my music room, I had 2 bean bags, A tv with a bemo connected to it.

My guitar, and a few other items.

We bother where still in our underwear.  
I played my guitar he read a comic book I had,  
then we both started playing bemo.

We where playing Compys Castle, I got to the last level and, when compy kissed the princess we both said ewwwww at the same time and bursted laughing!

We laughed so hard he fell out of his bean bag and landed right on top of me.

We both stopped and looked at each other.

I reached my hand out and touched his face,  
he looked at me with his glowing eyes and clinched on to me with his fingers, and I tasted bubblegum on my lips..

It was the sweet sensation of his yummy candy lips on myne.. we kissed for 17 seconds and,  
then we let go he needed to breathe.

"Bubba.. I didnt know you had it in yea.."

"Uh..."

I pulled gumball up close and hugged him.

"Im glad I finnaly get to see you again.."

My lil Alex...

OOOooOooOoOOOOoOOoOOOo

========================= I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! DONT GO TOO FAR BECAUSE THERE IS MORE TO COME!  
SO SIT BACK, REVIEW, FOLLOW ME AND THE STORY FAV ME AND THE STORY AND PEACE WE OUT UNTILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
BOOP!  
========================== 


	3. Chapter 3: Fuck me

================ SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT ON THE UPLOADING OF THIS CHAPTER! I AM LAZY AND BUSY WITH SCHOOL .-. xD Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter please leave a review even if its to threaten to beat my meat! (just kiding but please review even if I have bad typing ablitys!)  
Marshall: Hey Nolan you doing another story about me and Gumball?  
Nolan: Marshall... omg its a CHAPTER! -.-  
Marshall: Well sorrrryyyy! I dont care.  
Nolan: Of course you dont. Man it is hot in here.. maybe you should take of your shirt?  
Marshall: Wait.. Why would I take off my shirt if your hot?  
Nolan: e_o JUST DO IT!  
Marshall: OK! Glob damnit.. *takes of shirt*  
Nolan: Ok so you guys read ima.. just..  
enjoy my show now. BYE!  
================

OOOOooooOOooOoOo

-Prince Gumballs POV-  
Did I just kiss him... yes I may have wanted it for quite some time but.. its not Prince Like.

"Wow.. gummy butt I didnt know you had it in yea.."

"I am sorry.. that just happened... Ill just go take a shower or something..-"

"NO wait bubba!"

Ugh.. I just need a shower to try and calm down..

-Marshalls POV-

Wow.. he kissed me.. damn.. I know I kissed Finn but.. DAMN!

If I wasnt so sure he was gay I would say he was comming on to me.. but its hard to tell..  
Eh.. shit happens shit goes.

I guess I will go clean.

Walking in the kitchen, Like what up I got a big butt! Hahaha!

That song never gets old..

I guess I will get started with my room.

*Sees clothes everywhere food on the roof,  
piles of dust everywhere, nastyness just in every direction.*

Shouldnt take long.  
WHO AM I BLOPING KIDING THIS IS GOING TO TAKE FOREVER!

-Fionnas POV- =YES I ADDED FIONNA GET OVER IT.=

I cant wait for Gumballs ball tommorow man! He asked me to be his special guest!

"Hey baby! Come try on your dress!"

"Grr cake you know I hate dresses!"

"Please baby just try it on. I worked hard on it now WEAR IT!"

Huh. It fits.

"OH! I KNOW THE BEST SHOES TO WEAR!"

I ran up stairs and grabbed my pink converses

"OOOH GIRL! THAT SHIRT WITH THEM SHOES?  
NUH UH! Baby you are not wearing thoughs you are wearing these!"

"WHAT! BALLET SHOES?!"

"There more lady like. If you want to impress gumball I suggest you wear them."

"Fine.."

Bitch.

-Marshalls POV-

CLEANING UP MY ROOM WITH MY FAVORITE BROOM,  
THAT I STOLE FROM A WITCH CAUSE SHE IS A BITCH GOT GUMMY IN MY SHOWER, GOING TO SCARE HIM IN HIS TOWER, WHILE HE SLEEPS AND YES IMA PEEPS!

Haha. Making rymes while cleaning my room. LOVE IT!

I wonder how bubba is doing? He has been in there for a while.

Eh. I guess a lame prince like him needs his "Beauty time." Hehe.

Doo doo doo, la la la-  
OWWW! WHAT THE FUCK?!

GLOBBING SPIDER BIT MY FOOT!

OWW! *Hops backwards into a pile of dust*

BLEH! EWW! Uggh! Damnit now I need a shower!

Wait.. a shower with gummy?  
Thank god im dirt I got a reason.  
I just have to try not to be.. well.. 'Dirty'.

I floated to the bathroom taking my clothes of at the same time. I opened the bathroom door and floated in the curtains behind gummy and grabbed him from behind him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MARSHALL?  
Wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IM NAKED?"

"So am I. Your problem?"

"Im in the shower!"

"Yea so am I. Got another lame exuse your highness?"

"Fine."

So I grabbed the soap I scrubbed myself clean and, grabbed a few glimpses at gummys gumstick (If you know what I mean)

Its.. bigger than I thought someone like his would be.

God damnit I cant take it anymore!

-Gumballs POV-

Hes right behind me and.. Oh my glob I swear just looking at him is giving me a boner.

Just keep your mind off of him Gumball worry about tommorows ball! Just worry about tommorows ball!

"Hey gummy? You missed a spot on your chest you got some dirt, let me get that.."

"Wait wha.." Oh my glob oh my glob OH MY GLOB HES RUBBING MY CHEST WITH HIS HAND!

"Gummy.."

"Do it.."

I cant stand it anymore.. god im about to go crazy he better not be teasing me and fuck me already..

"Do what my prince?"

I turned aroud and kissed his lips and whispered in his mouth

"Take me.."

I sat Marshall down on the edge of the tub and got on all fours on top of him..

I sat down ontop of his dick and told him two words..

"Fuck me.."

I sat down on Marshalls rock hard cock and He slowley moved up and down and I was riding him..

"Please go faster.."

"Ill think about it."

Hes teasing me.. two can play at that..

I layed on top of him and barried my face in his neck and sucked his neck untill he started moaning

"Are you going to move faster my king?..  
Oh my.. MARSHALL!"

He started moving fast then stopped and layed me on my back and held my legs in the air and fucked me so hard.. gave me his all.. I came and my ass clinched... he came inside of me..

We both where catching our breath..

"M-marshall..."

"Im not done gummy.. Now do as I say.  
Get on all fours."

I did as he commanded and he started eating me out..

Oh my god it felt so good..

"Mmmmm.. Marshall... Fuck.. Marshall!"

I cam again all over my chest marshall put my in his lap and starting licking my cum off my chest..

-Marshalls POV-  
Oh my god... he taste so sweet... I know hes candy but..  
I have never tasted something this sweet and I have lived on this earth for 1,000 years..

We got out and changed in our underwear again. Nothing else.  
We walked into the tv room and sat on the sofa..

==================== A bit longer of a chapter. I may have gotten a bit carried away with my fanticys but oh fucking well. DEAL WITH IT.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review C:  
Marshall: I enjoyed it...  
Nolan: Hehe we all did.  
==================== 


	4. Chapter 4: Ohh gurl!

===============================  
So sorry guys I have not posted a chapter in  
Eight Billion years D: I have been busy  
finishing up school and shit so yea.. I got  
my heart broken a while ago so im also  
getting over that... Good thing I have marshall!  
Marshall: I have a boyfriend..  
Me: Oh yea... WE'LL HAVE A THREE WAY!  
ENJOY THE STORY EVERYONE!  
Marshall: Ehh what the hell.  
Me: Im glad your on board now start putting  
some lotion on yourself.  
================================

-=Marshalls POV=-

So we are watching tv.. god.. tenssion is building  
harder than my bone-... I mean.. well you know..

Gumball: So.. umm... Marshall.. was... I good?

Marshall: What the hell kind of question is  
that?

Gumball: Ugh... ill be honest.. you where my first.

Marshall: Really? It doesnt suprise me but..-

Gumball: HEY!

Marshall: Let me finish asshole. Look.. you where not

my first.. I mean I have been around for 1000 years.

I mean but, look im glad I was your first..

Gumball: Yea... *Mumbles* I wish I was your last..

Marshall: Huh?

Gumball: Nothing...

Did he say what I think he said... I dont know...  
gummy can be wierd sometimes..

-=Gummbals POV=-

Ugh.. I cant let him know I love him. Its not Prince like  
to just burst it out of no where..

Gumball & Marshall: Hey umm..

Gumball & Marshall: No you go first!

Marshall: Wait wait.. ill go first..

Gumball: Umm ok? Haha

Marshall: *sigh* Do.. you.. have any plans next wensday?

Gumball: Well I have to go to Fionnas Movie screening of  
"Feasting Time" Movies 1 through 8...

Marshall: Oh well... I was wondering if you wanted to go  
with me as well..

Gumball: Your date? Of course!

Marshall: Well actually.. your.. boyfriend?

Gumball: R-Really?

Marshall: You know what nevermind.. it was stupid of me to..-

Gumball: No I mean.. Yes absolutly! I would love toO!..

Marshall: YAY!

-= Narrorator =-

Marshall and the Prince Hugged tight as they starred off into  
each others eyes then, the Prince couldnt hold back..  
as king like as he was he really wanted that kiss..  
He leaned in as his lips collided with the Cold Bloodless lips  
of the vampires. They stopped for a breath but kept there  
fourheads touching and looked each other in the eyes and  
held each other untill the Prince Closed his eyes and, Went to sleep  
in the Vampire's arms...

* * *

The next week it was Wensday and Marshall went

to get his date at around 8 PM. The prince  
was outside on his balcony wearning a pink jacket  
and Blue Jean Short Shorts, some would say girl shorts.  
I say there hot as fuck. With Red Aaa converses.

Marshall was flying over dressed in a tight  
black shirt with black Skinnys and Blue Ooo converses!

The prince looked off into the distance as he saw Marshall  
and, as soon as Marshall saw the prince he flew as fast as he  
could over to him.

Marshall landed on the balcony..  
When he layed his eyes on the prince his pants got..  
well.. Bigger.

-= Marshalls POV =-

Gumball: Well someone is turned on..

Marshall: Huh? *looks down* OH! Uhmm.. well  
you see uh..

Gumball: Come on Mr. Nervus and lets go!

Hehe.. he kissed me on my cheek..  
I picked him up and carried him to Fionnas Tree house  
it took us a while to get there and the thing didn't start  
for another 2 hours.. so we stopped and sat in a tree

I was sitting back against the, tree and he was sitting  
back against my chest..

I have a dirty idea...

-= Gumballs POV =-  
I... I think I will tell Marshall I love him tonight..  
what the.. is he putting his hand up my shirt?

Gumball: Umm.. Marshall?

Marshall: Yea babe?

Gumball: Im flattered but.. the marathon starts  
in one hour?

Marshall: No.. we are not doing that.. Its just that  
you gave me a boner.

*Marshall whispers in Gumballs ears*

Marshall: So you are going to get rid of it..

Oh glob...

Gumball: Mmm... mm-marshall...  
mm.. MARSHALL!

Hes sucking on my neck.. glob it feels so good...  
mmm... uh... FUCK!

Gumball: MARSHALL!

Marshall: Oh my glob... Babe cum now...

Gumball: As you wish! UUHH!

I let out one more big moan as marshall slipped his hands  
in my pants as I came in his hand.. he came in his pants too..

He licked every bit of cum off his hands...

Marshall: Hehe.. now that I had a little snack lets head to fios..

Gumball: HEY!

================================  
YEUP! Thats the chapter. I tried to make it  
as long as I can without running into the marathon. thats  
the next chapter. SO KEEP READING AND SHARE THIS WITH YO  
FRIENDS AND, Please review.. they keep me going.. havnt gotten a few  
in a while so it would be nice to here some thoughts, and feel  
free to critisise me about my spelling its 3 am and I have nothing  
better to do at all but watch yaoi and read fan fics.  
So.. yea...

Marshall: Damn that day was hot.  
Me: I didnt tell you to stop now keep moving.  
oh glob... yes... mmm.. uh.. wait..  
Marshall: What now?  
Me: Let me close the laptop... damn perverts..  
BAI GUYS!  
=================================


	5. Chapter 5: The Marathon Part 1

================ so fucking sorry havnt made a chapter in forever .-.

Marshall: NO FUCKING SHIT!  
Nolan: -_- shut up ass wad.  
Marshall: Fuck you too.

ANYWAYS HERE IT IS :D =================

-Marshalls POV-

Gumball tasted extra sweet tonight.. is he going into heat? wait.. that means...

HELL FUCKING YES!

Ima make plans to not see him for this week and next week when he is fully in heat. GO ALL NIGHT LONG BABY. MIDNIGHT TO...  
idk a few days.. I will plan this as I go. Anyways we are almost to Fionnas house and shit so I better just keep him company.

"Hey gummy gum gum gummzzz! I LOVE YOU!"

"I love you too... but god I am tired of me always well..."

"What sugah lumps?"

"well.. nutting first."

"Baby you know I know where your g-spot is. I can make you nut whenver I fucking want to."

The prince began to blush.

"Well... uh... god just.. ill talk to you later we are at Fionnas anyways."

The Prince and The Vampire walked inside and Marshall and the Prince took a seat on the couch and, marshall decided to cuddle with his play mate.

"Umm marshall?.." Fionna said.

"Why are you cuddling with Gumball?"

"WHAT THE HELL its a better time than ever to tell you.  
Gummy here is my bitch."

"HEY!" The Prince retorted.

"You dont have to call me your bitch!"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Fionna acted with the eyes of a fangirl.

"HER MY BLURP HER MY BLURP YOU TWO ARE DATING!?"

"And we banged. A LOT." Said the Vampire.

"Dear god.." Said the embarresed prince.

During the movie marothon they started with Heat Signature ONE and the begging started off very boring, it had a lot of story and bio to the intro, which bored everyone but at the same time it was important.

So either way they all watched the movie, while Fio's eyes where fixed on the prince and marshall cuddling.

"Uhh.. Fio?" Marshall Asked.

"Could you not look at us with the eyes of a Fan Girl? Please?"

Fionna sighed and turned facing the Hallo-TV.

During the movie, there was a lot of pop ups where the prince closed his eyes and started to act really scared.

Marshall started noticing this after the first hour of the movie and he rolled the prince over and said

"Hey now, mr. squirmy! Everythings ok.. come on look at me.. " The princes' eyes opened slowley to be found staring into the Vampires..

"I promise as long as your in my arms nothing will happen to you.."

Marshall kissed the prince for reassurance.

They finnaly got through the first movie and the second one started immidiantly, during the commercials everyone was talking about the first movie, and the prince said he wanted to go make a snack.  
So he got up and went to the kitchen to make a sandwich.

He started making a sandwhich with mayonays and he put some of his special 'cream' that was given to him as a gift from, Marshall.

The prince Didnt know what it was but he thought it was so sweet!  
Sweeter than a lot of candy he has tasted in his life and he loved it!

About 2 Minutes later Marshall walked in the kitchen and closed the door and locked it silently so the prince wouldnt hear it lock.

The movie intro started and was really loud so no one could hear there conversation.

Marshall walked up behind the prince saying..

"Nice your making a sandwich and using the special 'cream'  
I gave you? awwieezzz."

"Please Marshall dont pester me..."

"Hehe..."

Marshall wrapped his arms around the prince and, said..

"You wana know what the special cream is?..  
you wanna know why you think its so sweat?"

Marshall put some on his fingers and put on the princes'  
lips like lip balm and said "The cream is me... from that one night.."

The prince began to blush so red that if he turned any redder the gods of colors would have to make a new name for the dark shade of red he was making!

Marshall flipped the Prince over and said, this is gonna be the last time for one week so ima make it count..

============= yeup. Sex scene. I went a little wild with this one so... enjoy?! XD =============

Marshall began to stick his hands in the Princes pants rubbing his cock smoothly and slowley making the prince moan a bit opening his mouth just enough for Marshall to slither his tounge in and rap it around his tounge.. At that momment the prince pulled off marshalls shirt and Marshall pulled of the princes' jacket and shirt..

Marshall began to bight very softly on the Princes' neck and,  
kiss his happy trail...

then Marshall unzipped, gumballs pants and started to suck on the gummy princes dick...

"Wait Marshall... what are you doing?"

"You said you wanted me to cum first right?"

"Yea but.."

"So I am going to go bottom babe.." Marshall said nice and smoothly into the princes' ear.

Marshall continued to suck on the princess cock till it started throbbing with want of the sensation of nutting...

Marshall stopped then and layed the prince on the counter and took his pants off then marshall took his off and got on his knees above the prince and said

"You ready babe..."

The prince looking very hipnotised said

"Uhuh..."

Marshall sat on the prince and slowly started to ride, and very patiently teasing with the prince got faster and faster AND FASTER..

Making Marshall and the Prince Moan and Moan and Moan

then the prince sat up and started making out with marshall while he was still riding and the Gummy prince so confused asked...

"What do I do next babe.."

Marshall replied..  
"Cum inside me.."

The prince then came and, marshall then in return came all over the princes chest and said

"Look babe... more of the special cream.. heh.."

They cleaned each other off *IF YOU KNOW WHAT IM SAYIN!*  
and put there clothes back on and marshall looked at the prince and said,

"Next time you need a snack dont go making food for yourself.  
You cook for me, and I pleasure you."

The prince giggled and marshall laughed and said..

"I love you Gummy, you have the most drop dead georgus eyes, the sweetest voice, and the tastiest bod..  
your more than I ever deserved and.. I want you in my life forever.."

They kissed and Gumball said,

"Come on lets go cuddle some more and watch the rest of the marathon.."

======================= WELLL HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT I KNOW I DID :D PEAACE!  
======================= 


End file.
